


Like a Moth to the Flame

by iamee



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Desk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Enjoyment, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Unhealthy Relationships, Uniforms, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but it could be, not quite Modern AU, this is not okay Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some Alternative/Parallel Universe where no one died at the barricade, Enjolras is taken in for interrogation. Javert confronts him and things get... out of hand.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>The Javert/Enjolras Hate Sex fic no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to the Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caylar/gifts).



> Uhm, well. I like this pairing a lot more than I probably should. Really, I have no excuse for the content of this fic, so consider the tags before you scroll down. Good to go? Okay, I warned you.

**Like a Moth to the Flame**

 

He finds the rebel in one of the rooms they use for interrogation, left by someone who got annoyed and locked the door on him. It doesn't stop Javert from opening it and striding inside, putting a momentarily stop to the young man's singing. He's like that. Has been from the second three of Javert's officers brought him in. Unbroken by impending punishment for starting this whole mess that is taking much longer to clean up than Javert would like to admit. The young man's only quiet for a second though, gazing at Javert with recognition and a slow grin tugging at his lips that has nothing to do with humour: "Spying again, I see."

Javert closes the door behind him, the sound of it dark and loud in the mostly empty room. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"

"I did what was right." The rebel says. 

(Enjolras, Javert reminds himself. His name is Enjolras.)

The words make him laugh and he leans against the door, watching the way Enjolras' muscles flex underneath the ropes around his wrists. He's seated on a chair but he's staring at Javert like _he_ would be the one intruding. It's infuriating and Javert feels something rise from the very depths of his stomach. He swallows against the bitter taste in his mouth. "What you did was far from right. You and your friends, you are a danger for this city."

Enjolras doesn't blink: "Change doesn't come without risk."

"But nothing has changed." Javert pushes himself off the door, lingering. He should simply leave.

Enjolras shrugs: "There will be others."

"Maybe." Javert says slowly, turning to vacate the room. "But you are here."

"Oh right, here. At the root of the sickness that has come over this country." Enjolras wets his lips, still looking at him like he's daring him to react. "You've been out there. How ignorant can you be for not seeing that you're in the wrong?"

The sharp 'click' that resounds through the room startles them both as Javert locks the door from the inside, crossing over to Enjolras.

"That..." he places his hands on the back of the chair, close to Enjolras' shoulder blades, leaning in to speak into his ear. "Was a very stupid thing to say."

"Was it?" Enjolras turns his head to look him in the eye again but this time it's like something is shifting in his gaze.

"You should know better than insulting me." Javert says, lowly, reaching out to pull at the ropes around Enjolras' wrists, eliciting a pained gasp. "Or to bind me, but you saw that for yourself."

Enjolras gives a laugh, trying to keep still while Javert's finger glides from the rope over the soft inside of his arm and up where it disappears in his white shirt: "Are you still bitter about that?"

"Not in the least." Javert doesn't know what has come over him, but there is something inside of him, screaming to wipe the smug look from the rebel's face. Make him squirm. Break him.  
Javert swallows, trying to ignore the way the thoughts make heat pool in his stomach, seeping down and letting him harden. Oh, shit...

"But an apology would be nice."

He hears Enjolras huff, feels him almost vibrate under his light touch. The boy doesn't seem very used to physical contact. It's... interesting.

"I'm not apologising for capturing a spy." Enjolras hisses and Javert leans in, his lips brushing the shell of his ear.

"Your choice." His hand glides from Enjolras' wrist to his back, trailing over his spine and up into his hair where it fists into the blond curls, yanking back his head so they are face to face. Javert studies him a moment, expression unreadable, watching Enjolras' eyes go wide. "Yet I do think your lack of respect for the law should be improved."

"W-hat?" There is merely a slight tremble in Enjolras' voice but it makes Javert smile in spite of himself and what he's doing.

"I've been working all week to bring this little situation you caused under control." He whispers, leaning in so his breath is ghosting over Enjolras' chin. He feels him shudder in his tight grip. "And you're telling me I'm wrong."

"Because you are!" Enjolras spits out and Javert pulls him out of the chair, pushes him against the table, where he stumbles for a second.

"Say that again."

"I'm..." Enjolras is flushed, his chest lifting and lowering visibly under each breath, his voice husky. "What are you doing?!"

Javert closes in, placing his hands on the table on either side of Enjolras' hips, leaning in and brushing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm showing you your place, boy..."

He couldn't tell why he's doing this, why he's in Enjolras' space, lips gliding over his face to the corner of his mouth, just as he rolls his hips forward. It's the moment Enjolras gasps, writhes, unable to push him away with tied hands but his thighs tense and Javert feels them against his prick, not able to stifle a groan. Enjolras must feel it too, the writhing growing more urgent and his eyes wide: "Get off!!"

Javert kisses the corner of his mouth and a deep tremble goes through Enjolras' body. Yes, he's definitely new to this kind of treatment...

"You still don't get it, do you?" Javert slides a hand under Enjolras' chin to tilt it up, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss, while his hips roll in a manner that's almost filthy, despite their clothes.

"Don't." Enjolras' eyes flutter closed and he's breathing heavily, fists clenching behind his back. "You cannot..." and he makes a whining sound, pushing a knee against Javert, merely increasing the friction and they moan in unison.

"Stop." Enjolras whispers against Javert's lips, his body shivering and tensing more as Javert's hands slide down to rest on his hips, moving them together and Enjolras' head falls back, exposing his throat.

"Not until I feel you understand what you did." Javert kisses down his throat and neck, sucking bruises into the skin, causing Enjolras' hips to snap forward in his grasp.

"Oh...!"

It's quiet in the room. There are no sounds, no footsteps from outside the corridor either. Javert is leaning into Enjolras, having slipped between his thighs at the next push and Enjolras is panting, flexing his arms to get out of the ropes but it's no use.

"This is not--" Enjolras tries to turn his head, get away from lips and Javert's eyes on him. "This is not right."

Javert stops him with one hand on his cheek, thumb parting Enjolras' swollen lips, the fingers of the other hand gripping his hip harder. They look at each other for a second, the air between them ripe with tension. Anger, fear, desire. It's mixed together to some intoxicating cocktail. Nothing good can possible come from this and still Javert finds himself unable to turn away.

"Perhaps," he mutters, closing in to kiss Enjolras' forehead, pushing the thumb deeper into his mouth and producing a strangled sound from the younger man. "But then again, I'm in the right here."

"No." Enjolras says around his thumb. But it already lacks some of his earlier fire. Still, he's talking back. So there are other measure to be taken.

Javert hooks his thumb at the roof of Enjolras' mouth, makes him look at him again. "You're not as clever as they think you are."

Apparently there is no reply on Enjolras' lips, even if his eyes are gleaming. His tongue swirls over the underside of Javert's thumb and something seems to come over him, a sort of realisation and it almost pushes Javert to the edge then and there. Just being able to shut him up. It feels so much better than it should. He slips another finger into the hot wetness of Enjolras' mouth and the boy positively groans around them, blushing immediately when he hears himself.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Javert remarks dryly, stepping back a little, taking his hand off Enjolras' hip in favour of unbuttoning his shirt. That brings the rebel back to life, his voice strained with the fingers in his mouth.

"Goddamn spy..."

And Javert loses it a little at that, not bothering with the next buttons, simply ripping the shirt open, buttons clicking as they meet the floor and then it's quiet again except for Enjolras' shocked gasp and Javert's moan when he leans down to press his lips to a pink nipple, teeth grazing the vulnerable skin. If he can make Enjolras stop talking for more than a minute, well, that's something he's willing to work for.

Enjolras whimpers as Javert's teeth close around the bud again and again, only to lick over the sore spot afterwards and soon the young man is writhing before him, lips closing around Javert's fingers, sucking them deeper into his mouth, the motion only broken when a sob rises deep from his lungs. His skin is feverish hot under Javert's parted lips and he tastes like salt and something sweet, something innocent, even when his hips are thrusting forward to get some sort of friction, seemingly on their own acccount because now Enjolras is mumbling again, a litany of 'no' and 'stop' and 'bastard', and Javert pauses to search his gaze. Enjolras' eyes are hooded, his lips red and shining with spit, wrapped around Javert's fingers, his blond curls sticking to his forehead, heavy with sweat. What a sight...

"Something you want to say to my face?" Javert asks, the roughness in his voice betraying his calm. He's way too affected by this, way too aroused. Even if Enjolras begged for forgiveness now, he's not sure he'd be able to stop. But he doesn't need to worry about that for now since Enjolras trembles with anger, turning his head so Javert's fingers fall from his mouth, leaving a wet trail down his throat.

"You awful goddamn..." he gasps for air, cheeks heating even more. "Bastard! Imbecile! You---"  
Javert has never smiled to anyone insulting him before but he does now, one hand slipping to Enjolras' neck and pulling him against himself, the other falling between them and working open the other man's fastening.

"I think that's quite enough." And he crushes their mouths together, slick and all tongue and teeth, a kiss like born of desperate passion but so far away from it in reality. Enjolras squirms and pants, swears into his mouth but kissing back every now and then, his body like the worst traitor he can imagine. Javert's fingers have been successful and he manages to pull open Enjolras' trousers, push them down to his knees, along with his undergarments, and the second he gets a hand on Enjolras' prick, the boy goes completely still, bound hands twitching and his pupils blown when he stares at Javert as they have to break apart for air.

Enjolras is already hard when Javert starts to stroke him, agonizingly slow, making small sounds spill from red lips, now worried between teeth. His fingers on Enjolras' throat feel the younger one's pulse throbbing all too quickly. It's almost adorable how much this affects him. The simple touch of another man's hand on his prick, lips sliding over his jawline... and Enjolras is lost, eyelids fluttering and his heartbeat trembling like a frightened little animal. He moans to Javert's touches, deliciously, like a whore, but the knowledge that he's probably the first to do this to him is so much more exciting. Javert swallows, kissing him quickly on the lips and letting go of his prick, trailing his fingers (slicked with saliva and precome) to Enjolras' balls and behind, pushing up and further, while he watches his face for a reaction. He's not disappointed. Enjolras' eyes snap open, clouded with confused lust but still staring at him. Shocked. Mortified. And Javert kisses him again, brushing a lazy fingertip over the tight ring he finds between Enjolras' cheeks, teasing him until there is a broken moan that could almost be 'please'. 

"Please?" Javert asks, feigned innocence sweet in his voice. "I think we moved past that stage when you humiliated me in front of your little friends."

He feels Enjolras gulp in breath after breath, like it's never enough. They are cheek to cheek now, Javert's fingertip mapping out Enjolras' entrance as if he had all time in the goddamn world. As if they couldn't be interrupted at any second and hell, this is not simply a small scandal in the making. Javert is very much aware that the idea shouldn't be a thrill. The prospect of getting caught, of losing everything... just to... show this rebel where he belongs.  
Javert shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. He needs to put an end to this as long as he can. If the heat seeping from Enjolras' skin into his own is any indication the boy is embarrassed enough as it is.

"Th-they won't let y-you get ahhaway with this!" Enjolras moans like he has read his mind, twisting and turning his head to bring some sort of distance between them. Which is ridiculous, considering where Javert's fingers are.

"Maybe they sent me here." Javert whispers into Enjolras' cheeks and he's rewarded with the beginning of a whine before Enjolras bites it back.

Satisfied with the result of his lie, Javert waits for the moment the muscles give in to his teasing, slipping a slow finger inside and feeling Enjolras up thoroughly.  
He hears him gasp, a sharp, shocked sound and he's so hard by now, it's almost painful. Enjolras hasn't lost his erection either, he's poking into Javert's stomach, leaving a wet spot on his uniform and hell, the sight is enough to make Javert swallow hard.

"Come on, boy." Javert mutters, kissing the shell of his ear and pushing inside, deeper, deeper, and out again. Repeat. Enjolras is tight, clenching around his finger and Javert bites his lip when he thinks about how it would feel to... he needs to stop. He really does.  
Some strangled sound escapes Enjolras, the uncounted time Javert is knuckle-deep inside of him, his muscles fluttering and his breathing rapid. Javert makes sure to lean back a little, so there is no more friction for Enjolras' prick. Release taken away from him, Enjolras whines, louder, more angrily.

"You like this, don't you?" Javert presses a kiss to his lips and there, Enjolras' lips part to meet him, their tongues nudging against each other. "You shouldn't, but you do."

Enjolras keeps his eyes closed, tears glistening in his long lashes, face flushed deep red, while he pants. He's so beautiful and he's shaking with barely contained arousal, his prick untouched between them and Javert smiles again. It's slightly disconcerting how often he has done that since he's entered the room but he pushes the thought away.

He's kissing Enjolras more deeply again, tracing the insides of his mouth like he's tracing the insides of his body, adding another finger and Enjolras' hips jerk. He wants to come, Javert can feel it, can feel him being close. And at the same time there is this expression on Enjolras' pretty face. Horror mixed with arousal, all too much and overwhelming.

Javert stops kissing him, only twisting and curling his fingers inside of him, considering adding another but then deciding otherwise. This cannot continue. He's taking his other hand, stroking Enjolras' face with the back of it, until he looks at him again. Eyes full of confusion and helplessness, but there is also rage underneath that all. Lust.  
How is Javert supposed to turn away from this?

"You..." Enjolras swallows, licks his swollen lips, stares at Javert, his body tense and trembling. Javert crooks his fingers inside of him and a moan breaks from Enjolras' lips, his head falling back.  
"You are... a disgrace." Enjolras breathes, hoarsely. "A fraud in... in uniform and---" He's interrupting himself with a choked cry as Javert pushes his fingers into him, again and again, stimulating his prostate until there is only whimpers coming from the rebel and his eyes are unfocused. He's so close and he hates it that Javert can make his body react this way. Javert kisses his forehead, tasting sweat and pulling back, withdrawing his fingers.

"You asked for it." And he turns Enjolras around, roughly, pushing him over the table and keeping him down with one hand on his spine, fumbling open his fastening with the other. The air in the room is cool on his heated skin but as soon as he rubs against Enjolras' cheeks that is forgotten. And the sound that comes from Enjolras at feeling him slipping between his thighs is... it's glorious and fucking wrong and Javert bites his lip hard enough to taste blood, his voice a deep rumble. "You brought this on yourself."

Javert knows he's taking it too far. Has been for a while, but he cannot stop. Not when the head of his prick is pressed into Enjolras, stretching him until he can push further inside. It's a slow glide. He hasn't prepared him enough, there is no oil, only spit and sweat and Enjolras cries out before he drops his head on the table, pressing his forehead to the surface and breathes like he has to focus on something to keep back the screams. The tears.

Javert also knows that Enjolras must feel every inch of him, because shit, he can feel nothing but Enjolras' tightness surrounding him, his entire being focused on the incredible heat, the utter sensation of being the first. It's addictive and it certainly doesn't help him to stop and he only realises what happened when he's bottoming out, breathing like a just ran for miles.

He looks down, one hand gliding up into Enjolras' hair and stroking wet curls. He can see himself disappearing into him and the sight... he snaps his eyes away, taking another second to adjust to the amazing feeling before he starts rolling his hips.

"Oh God!!"

Of course Enjolras wouldn't be quiet for long, but there is too much emotion in his voice to be upset by it. Surprise. Disgust. Want. Blind and needing and like fire coursing through him and he's throwing back his head, arching his spine and on the next thrust Javert feels him shake underneath him, rasping 'again', when Javert's prick finds that secret spot.

"Again!" Enjolras whines, begs, legs trembling and sweat rolling off him, his fingers curling into fists under the rope. "Pl-please... Javert..."

He's all too happy to give what Enjolras asked for. Taking his hand from his hair he's holding his hips, canting them so he can push inside at an angle that has both of them moaning and shaking to the core with every thrust. It feels like heaven, for something so sinful, and Javert gasp, bending down to kiss Enjolras' neck, eliciting some strangled cry for God, before there is only unintelligible sounds coming from him. Javert is feeling hot all over, perhaps he should have taken off his uniform but there is no thought about that now. And the hottest he feels where he is buried deep inside Enjolras, pulling out almost all the way before slamming in again. It gets easier as he loosens up around him, but he's still so incredibly tight, making it feel like he's sucking him in deeper and Javert groans, growls, fingers digging bruises into Enjolras' hips.

"Oh Patria!" Enjolras whimpers, just right before Javert pulls him against himself while pushing in almost brutally, hitting him in all the right places and Javert's name rips through Enjolras alongside with his orgasm. He's writhing, shuddering on the table, staining it and himself, thick and hotly, crying out and clenching around Javert like there is no tomorrow. Javert is holding him through it, riding it out, wrenching every last bit of his release out of him with hard, perfect thrusts. Until Enjolras is a sticky mess under him, panting curses and threats, pleas and encouragement. He's still on his high, too far gone to see how he's contradicting himself, and Javert doesn't correct him. And before he knows it, he's spilling too, mouth open to an 'oh', and Enjolras' name falling from his lips as he comes inside of him, rolling his hips until he's spent and there is silence in the room except for their heavy breathing.

The smell of come lingers in the air, as they come down from their pleasure, gasping in air and their heartbeats slowing down. For a moment, Javert is unwilling to leave Enjolras' body and the way it clenches around him when he pulls out has him groaning. But then he's stepping back, tucking himself away, glad he's got some time to clean up before his next appointment. He's trailing a finger over the ropes around Enjolras' wrists, pulling him up by hooking a finger inside it. Enjolras' legs tremble but he stands, not even flinching when he feels Javert's breath on his ear.

"Next time I want you without the ties."

Enjolras turns around slowly, facing him. He's almost more beautiful in his post-orgasmic glow and a lot more dangerous. Javert's pulling up his pants and buttoning up the buttons left on his shirt, making him look presentable and Enjolras lets him, just looking at him before he opens his mouth.

"Then prepare yourself for a fight, old man."

Javert leans in, stealing a kiss, his voice steady: "I wouldn't want it any other way..." 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
